Rebellious Relationship - Peddie
by Torispeace
Summary: One-Shots About Patricia And Eddie's Relationship! Some Characters Included, Just Not All The Time. Rated T For Language. 3rd genre: Drama
1. Love, Hate Relationship

**I decided to start a story full of Peddie one-shots! **

_She was rebellious, as was he. But, there was one problem with that. They didn't like each other. Wait; let's rephrase that, shall we? They__** hated**__ each other. They couldn't stand that they lived in the same neighborhood, they couldn't stand they went to the same school, and they certainly couldn't stand the feels they felt toward one another. They both shared the very same feeling. They both love each other because of their hatred. If that even makes sense to you. Both of the stubborn teenagers have tried to think and understand what that meant. They had lied awake for hours during the night, just hoping that either one of them could figure out what the hell was going on. _

**June 7****th**

**2013, 3:47 pm**

Patricia Williamson was strolling down the newly paved road, carrying three fully stuffed grocery bags in her hands. Patricia was sent to The Corner Store to pick up a few things for her mother to cook dinner with. She didn't mind at all, considering it was a chance for her to get out of that horrid house. Her mother and father weren't really on good terms as of the last couple of weeks; meaning she would do most of anything to get out of the house. Once her modern white house came into view once more, she dreaded walking into that deathtrap her parent call a home.

Patricia grabbed her redish-purple key out of her jean pocket and unwillingly jammed it into the rust lock. She opened the door to hear the familiar screeching of the fifteen-year-old red door. As soon as she closed to ancient door behind her, she could instantly hear screaming coming from the kitchen. She sighed, already knowing this would happen, she silently crept into the kitchen doorway, set the bags full of dinner item on the countertop, and quickly sped up to her room before she could be somehow be roped into their conversation; yet again. On her way down the long hall to her bedroom, she noticed her twin sister, Piper, had left her door wide open; without her inside. Patricia looked right then left and right again, just making sure no one was going to see this happen. _Who's going to see it anyway?_ Patricia asked herself. Her parent were having a full on war in the kitchen and Piper was probably at her boyfriend's house. Patricia walked into her sisters' pink, green, and purple frilly room. She almost winced at how girly this bedroom was. How are even related? Piper's into classical music and makeup and Patricia's into punk-rock and band merchandise.

Patricia walked up to the desk in the far left corner of the room and looked at the pictures she had lied neatly on her white, plastic desk. She saw one of the whole family, when the girls were about five. The next one her eyes glanced over was a picture of her and Piper on their thirteenth birthday. Patricia remembered when all she wanted when she was little was to grow up. It had seemed like such a great thing. Boy, was she wrong. She wished she was little again and wouldn't have to worry about what other people think of her. Yes, that's right, Patricia Williamson was insecure. Downright afraid of what people thought of her. She sighed deeply and walked out of her sister's room, leaving the door just the way it was before. It's not like she was going through her stuff, she just wanted to see how Piper managed to keep herself so organized; cause of right now, Patricia was absolutely _not _organized. She continued to walk down the never ending hallway toward her room and she could still here the ciaos going on downstairs. She finally reached her black bedroom door with about six KEEP OUT signs hanging loosely from it. She opened it and closed it behind her. She walked to her miniature window and saw an all too familiar blonde American boy walking down the street. Walking to her bed she grabbed her iPod and headphones, and plopped onto her rock-hard bed. She turned up the volume to drown out the sound of her parents' debates. There was only one thing the music couldn't drown from her head, and that was a certain Eddie Miller.

**June 7****th**

**2013, 3:36 pm**

Eddie Miller was sitting in his room blasting music as loud as he could. His father was out in town today; so that meant he could play his music at any intense volume he wanted. He was sure the neighbors could hear his music from inside their homes and would probably get yelled at by his dad later from all the complaints, but he didn't give a damn; his dad wasn't home and he could play his music as loud as he wanted. Eddie began banging his head to the music roughly and shaking his foot to the beat. It was in the middle of his new favorite song when the music suddenly stopped and all he heard was slight static. He groaned, frustrated at the cheap stereo. He got off of his bed and walked over to his dresser, where his stereo sat. He picked it up and looked at the bottom of the miniature radio. He groaned once more slamming down the heap of junk and raddling the tall dresser. He turned, not bothering to stable the wobbly dresser. Before he could get out of his bedroom door he heard shatter on the light wooden floor. He turned slowly afraid of what had broken. If it was his limited edition Sick Puppies album he would… He didn't even know, but it wouldn't be good; all hell would break loose.

He looked closely to the floor and saw it was a picture frame lying face down on the floorboards with shattered pieces of glass sitting still around the ruined frame. Eddie picked up the frame gently, for two very important reasons. One: He didn't want to be cut by the glass and have to get stiches; again. Two: It was picture of him, his dad, and his mom. It was before his parents got a divorce and his dad left when he was just five. For as long as could remember he thought he had done something wrong; driven his dad away because he wasn't good enough for him; even at age five.

He set the damaged frame on the end of his bed and went to the laundry room to find a broom and dust pan. Successful on his mission, he walked back into his bedroom, cleaning items in hand, and got to work cleaning up the shards.

After he finished, he decided to take a walk to get something on of his mind that his music couldn't, and that was a certain Patricia Williamson.

**June 10****th**

**2013, 12:31 pm **

Eddie's punishment for disturbing the neighbors was doing a full day of errands for his dad. He was finally at The Corner Store—the last store on the endless list—and was currently searching for kitchen soap. As he was looked for a specific kind his dad ordered him to get, he heard the loud bell clang signaling someone had just walked in. Eddie didn't think anything of it until he saw a flash of auburn hair and head sniffling. Eddie's eyebrows crinkled in confusion and went to check out the seen.

**June 10****th**

**2013, 12:00**

_Patricia and Piper were called downstairs by their parents. Piper skipped down the stars gracefully while Patricia walked casually. _

_They both saw their parents sitting together on the couch. Next to each other. That scared Patricia; they haven't been that close to each other since school let out in the end of May. Patricia gulped and sat down on the opposite couch next to Piper. "Girls," Mr. Williamson started with a sympathetic tone. "You're getting a divorce, aren't you?" Patricia deadpanned getting right to the point._

_Mrs. Williamson sighed. "Girls, this will not affect anything." Mrs. Williamson promised. Patricia gaped at her mother. "Are you kidding?" Patricia started off quietly. "Are you freakin kidding me?" Patricia yelled agrily at her parents. "How is this __**not**__ going to affect anything? We won't be a family anymore!" Patricia felt tears coming to her eyes. Then it hit her. "Will we have to move?" Patricia asked softly. She couldn't move. She just couldn't! All of her friends were here! Joy, Jerome, Alfie, Amber, Fabian, Mara, and Eddie. Eddie. She couldn't just leave Eddie. Sure, she knew he hated her, but she didn't hate him. She- she loved him actually. Yes, it was possible for Patricia Williamson to love someone with all her heart. She couldn't leave someone she loved; even though she knew he didn't love her back. _

_She didn't wait for her parents to answer the question burning in her mind, she stormed out and went to the only place she thought of first: The Corner Store. _

**June 10****th**

**2013, 12:31 pm**

Patricia stormed into the store and heard the familiar bell ring as she ran through the store and to the back produce aisle. She roughly wiped the tears streaming down her face. She made it to the very back of the store to find out she was being followed. She turned back and saw a very confused and –surprisingly—concerned Eddie following her footsteps the end of the produce section. "What, Eddie?" She snapped not turning around. "Yacker, are you crying?"

Patricia rolled her green-greyish orbs at Eddie's nickname for her. Eddie caught her hand and spun her around. She couldn't describe the sparks she felt. He looked into her sparkling eyes, ignoring the electricity also, and saw her blotchy cheeks and flushed face. "You have been crying." He confirmed holding onto her other hand also. Patricia was too caught up in starring into his eyes to realize what he was doing. They stood there for what seemed like hours until someone cleared their throat just feet away. They both turned their head simultaneously and glared at the woman who had interrupted their moment. "Excuse me, but I need the tomatoes." She pointed to a large pile of bright red tomatoes behind Patricia. The teenagers mumbled their apologies and walked outside of the store. Patricia felt the hot summer breeze against her paled cheeks as Eddie ushered her to the street bench across from the grocery.

"What do you want, Weasel?" Patricia spat using her nickname for him. Edie sighed. He really wasn't good at this; the whole expressing his feelings thing. He wasn't sure how to do it until he saw Patricia run into the store crying; it broke his heart to see her that sad. "Are you going to tell me why you were crying?" Eddie asked looked at the sparkling concrete.

Patricia sighed deeply before beginning. She wasn't sure why she was going to tell him what was going on, but she need to tell someone. Now. "My parent are getting a divorce and I don't know if I'll be moving or not." Patricia hadn't told him how she felt about it but some reason she felt as if he was going to ask.

"Are you alright? How do you feel about that?" Ah, there it was. She groaned annoyed. "Of course I'm not alright, Doofus! My goddamn parents are getting a divorce and you're asking if I alright! Who would be?" Patricia finished softly.

"Me." Eddie whispered. Patricia looked at him shocked. All Patricia could think was to hug him. So, she did just that. At first Eddie was caught off guard, but he almost instantly melted into the hug. "I'm sorry." Patricia whispered into his shoulder. He chuckled a bit, which confused her.

"You shouldn't be." He hugged her tighter. "They've been divorced for thirteen years; I'm the one who should say sorry to you. But, I don't think I'll do that." Eddie pulled away and smirked. He knew; he knew she hated sympathy. Patricia just sat there crisscrossed on the smooth wooden bench. She smiled at him. "Thank you." When he didn't reply she looked over to him. She turned her head just the slightest and saw he had been starring at her. She blushed but didn't look away. He noticed her face redden and he smiled. He set his hand over hers gently on the bench. They both continued to stare and, yet again, ignored the shock. They both started to lean in simultaneously, the moment feeling right. Once their lips collided, they felt something more than sparks; it was fireworks. They both pulled away and smiled at each other.

Yep, they _defiantly _hated each other.

**Yay! I loved this one :) Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Best Insomnia Night Ever

**Set in season 3 before Patricia's a sinner and after they get back together. **

"Yacker." She heard faintly. _"Yacker_." She heard more forcefully. She could feel herself moving unwillingly. She groaned shoving her face into her drool-caked pillow.

"What?" She snapped sitting up, almost banging heads with her boyfriend. She turned her head to the left and glanced at her bright digital clock. She narrowed her eyes. The clock read _3:47am_. She smacked Eddie's forearm. "It's three-forty-five, Doofus! What could possibly be _so_ important that you had to wake me in the middle of the night?" Patricia hissed. Eddie felt guilty and looked at the carpeted ground. "I couldn't sleep." Eddie muttered. Patricia's face softened at his words. She had her share of insomnia more than enough times in her life and she wouldn't wish it upon anyone. She sighed softly and scooted over for Eddie to climb in. He noticed her offer and happily took it. Patricia laid her head in the crook of Eddie's arm and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"So, why can't you sleep?" Patricia whispered, afraid to wake Mara. When Eddie didn't respond for the longest time, Patricia assumed he had fallen asleep. She looked up carefully and saw Eddie staring blankly at the ceiling. Patricia nudged his side, earning his attention. "Did you hear me?" Eddie sighed and nodded his head. "I had a dream and you were taken by Robert." Eddie ran a hand through his hair; something Patricia noticed he did he was stressed. Her eyes watched his face carefully. She saw worry and—just like she guessed—stress in his greenish-brown orbs. "Eddie," Patricia hugged him tightly. "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself, y'know." Patricia began to think of what would happen if Robert had actually gotten to her. She couldn't even think about betraying her team. Her boyfriend. Her _family._ She began to think the worst until Eddie slid his arm down to her waist and tightened his grip. Patricia shoved her face into his chest.

"Y'know," Her voice was muffled by the soft cotton of his shirt. "You are _way _too over-protective. But," She inhaled his sent. She smiled at the smell of mint that lingered on his clothes. "It's nice to know you care." Eddie gave her a bewildered look. "Why wouldn't I?" She shrugged as best as she could. "I figured you wouldn't as much since we broke up last summer…" She trailed off, hints of sadness pinging in her voice. It was Eddie's turn to go soft. "Patricia," Uh oh, he was being serious. "I will always care about you, no matter if we're broken up, just friends, or together." He gripped her waist tighter. "I personally like being together over the other options, but…" She could hear the smirk in his voice.

The air was still until Eddie decided he would break it with a question that had been burning in his mind for weeks now. "Hey, Yacker?" Eddie asked hesitantly. He froze for a moment. Well, no going back now, he already started it. However, he could just play it off like he was just seeing if she was asleep. Eddie sighed. No, that wouldn't work, they agreed no secrets, and he wasn't going to lie and play it cool. No, he had to get it out. Now. "Hmm?" Patricia hummed tracing the _Sick Puppies_ logo on his night shirt. He placed his hand on top of hers lightly, not wanting her to stop.

"Why did you break up with me last summer?" Patricia's hand stopped in the middle of tracing _K_ as her breath hitched in her throat. Eddie noticed her get uncomfortable and decided to step in. "Yacker, if you don't want to, you don't have to tell me. I was just wondering." Eddie reassuringly gripped her hand. Patricia shook her head and swallowed hard. "No, I'll tell you." She sighed quietly before beginning. "I was scared, Eddie. I was scared because you were my first boyfriend, my first kiss, and…" Patricia trailed off. She should tell him right? They did swear there would be no secrets in their relationship. "And my first love." Eddie's mouth opened the slightest bit, but let her continue. "It was my first relationship and I was scared I would blow it. I knew you had been in so many before and I didn't know if I was you're worst. I got so jealous and insecure about myself because I thought you would leave me for one of those prettier Americans; so, I did what I thought was best. I broke up with _you_ before _you_ could hurt me. But, I hadn't realized how bad I hurt you and I'm so, so sorry, Eddie. I'm sorry." By then wet, hot tears had begun to fall down her flushed cheeks. Eddie hadn't realized until he felt wetness on his cotton band t-shirt. He wiped away her tears and hugged her tightly against his chest. "Patricia, no girl is prettier to me than you." Eddie said sincerely. "Well, except my mom, but I have to tell her that." He smiled playfully causing her laugh the slightest. "You shouldn't have to worry about that, Patricia." He grew serious again. "You are so much more than my old girlfriends. None of those girls could ever be compared to you. You're the only one I've ever loved. I love you, too, Patricia." Eddie kissed her lips softly. They both smiled thinking the very same thing.

_Best insomnia night ever_

**I like this one. Major Peddie fluff. Please don't be afraid to comment ideas for this one-shot series. I love ideas :) On The Alone Girl, someone commented and asked why I start certain paragraphs in italics. I start them like that because I don't know how the do the line-spacer-thing. If it's confusing to you guys, let me know and I'll put something different. I'm not sure if the same people who read TAG (The Alone Girl) are reading this story so I'll say this again when I post the new chapter of TAG. Hope you guys enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think! I would enjoy it if you guys told me what you would like to happen in the one-shots :) Sorry this one is so short compared to the other one. It is around 1,000 words thought, so I think it's okay. I ran out of ideas for this one-shot so I had to kind of cut it short. Hope you enjoyed anyway though :) Okay, this **_**long**_** author's now is finished :) Goodnight, everyone! **

**~Torispeace **


	3. Baseball Injuries

**Set in season 2 after they're together. **

_The next thing she knew, she was speeding out onto the field, making sure Eddie was alright. _

Patricia was upset. No, she was angry. They were outside, in the searing heat, and playing a sport she's never heard of. Eddie had suggested that they all go out and play baseball. They had taken a vote and Patricia's was the only negative one. Trudy had dropped them all off at a baseball field she had found the address to on the Internet.

They had split into two teams and Patricia was currently sitting in the dugout. Her team was Alfie, Jerome, Nina, and Fabian. Eddie, Joy, and Amber were on the opposing team. Even though Nina knew the game and was actually from America, she sucked at sports. Like _literally_ sucked. She couldn't, catch, she couldn't throw, and she sure as hell couldn't bat.

"Oh, come on you sissy! Alfie, it's not going to eat you!" She yelled from her position on the bench. Alfie cowered down when he saw the ball hurdling toward him. He put the bat in front of him for the ball to reflect off. Patricia sighed. They were losing. Badly. Who knew Joy could play and Amber had such an arm.

Eddie had first base covered while Amber pitched the ball to Fabian. Patricia couldn't contain her excitement when the bat collided with the ball. She shot up and watched the ball fly into the right foul zone. She immediately felt anger toward Fabian, even though it wasn't his fault; he just wasn't good either. The next thing she knew was that she was speeding out onto the field, making sure Eddie was okay. He had gotten hit with the foul ball. He was lying on the ground holding his shoulder; pain clearly written all over his face. Jerome knelt down and helped Eddie stand. Patricia slung her arm around his other side and helped Jerome walk him off the field. Patricia and Jerome sat him down gently.

"Thanks, Jerry." Eddie gripped his shoulder. Jerome nodded and went out to help the rest of the house clean up the balls and bats. Patricia returned from the corner of the dugout. Eddie saw an item in her hand. He groaned loudly. She held the icepack from the first-aid kit.

"Yacker, I'm fine. I don't need that." Eddie explained. Patricia simply tabbed on his left shoulder and he knew where this was going. She moved closer to tap his right shoulder, but he moved out of the way quickly. "Mmhmm." Patrcia hummed gently laying the pack on his injured shoulder. A few moments of silence was enough for Patricia. "Y'know, if this was all for attention, you could've just asked for me to sit next to you in the car." Patricia joked in monotone. Eddie looked at her shocked. "Yes, Yacker, because I absolutely _love_ being injured with baseballs to get your attention!"

"You're so accident prone." She shook her head disapprovingly. He gave her a bewildered look. She nodded her head slowly, keeping her eyes on the rest of the house. She saw them having a baseball war. They were throwing the balls softly at each other, missing each time. Alfie put two balls up to his eyes and buzzed around Amber. Patricia smiled. How in the world did she become friends with these people? "Well, how did you like the game?" Patricia asked quietly. Eddie tried to shrug as best as he could. "It was pretty fun. I mean, my team did win." He smirked at her. It took all of her strength not to smile at his smirk. "Yeah, whatever, Weasel. My team would've won if I actually _got to play_." She gestured toward the field.

"Are you saying that you would've won if you played instead of Alfie?" Eddie stifled a laugh. Patricia straightened out of her slouched position and narrowed her eyes. "That is _exactly _what I'm saying."


End file.
